1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates generally to fluid pumps and heat exchange systems, and more specifically to fluid pumps interacting with lubricants used in systems powering the fluid pump.
2. Background Information
Gearboxes, including those powering fluid pumps, encase various gears used for transferring mechanical power. Generally gears within a sealed gearbox are surrounded with oil or other lubricant to reduce friction. During operation the transfer of mechanical power produces heat and friction within the gears, gearbox, and oil or other lubricant. Excessive heat within the gearbox, especially for prolonged periods can be disastrous, resulting in breakdown of lubricant and failure of the gears, gear exchange, bearings, and gearbox. Thus, various efforts have been made to reduce the heat within the gearbox.
One system for reducing the heat within the gearbox includes introducing a coolant source directly within the gearbox. Such system may include use of a copper tube inserted within the gearbox cavity. A coolant such as cool water or other cool liquid is pumped, sometimes continuously, through the copper tube which thereby cools the interior of the gearbox.
In addition to the above technique, some other systems, such as the assembly shown in Ruthy et al. under U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,238, pump a cooled fluid to a gearbox cooler plate, through which the cooling fluid cools the casing of the gearbox and thus cools the lubricant within the gearbox. Other systems also exist for cooling the oil of a gearbox transmission used for operation of a firefighting pump.
While the prior art has provided examples of oil lubricant cooling systems, there is always room for further improvement.